falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Oasis (quest)
}} |trophy =Bronze }} Oasis is a side quest in Fallout 3. It is also an Xbox 360, PC achievement, and a PlayStation 3 trophy. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough The ritual When the player character approaches Oasis, Tree Father Birch will ask that they follow him, saying that "He" has summoned them. If agreed to, Birch will unlock the gate to the village and lead the player character to an outdoor hut. Birch explains that he is the leader of the Treeminders, and that "He" has summoned the player character to the village. Although vague about who or what "He" is and wishing the player character to find out on their own, a Speech check may be passed to discover what "He" is. The Treeminders ask that the player character drink a sap in a ritual to purge them of all evil that might be inside, so that "He" may go unharmed. After the ritual, the Lone Wanderer is placed in the Grove, where they meet Harold. Harold reveals his true identity, and begs for mercy; after being stuck in the same position for decades he is eager for death. The other dwellers of Oasis ask instead to either suppress or expand Harold/Bob's fertility. To the left after leaving the Grove, an argument between Tree Father Birch and Leaf Mother Laurel is witnessed. Birch wishes to stop Harold's growth with a sap (the same one used in the ritual) in order to protect him, and Laurel wishes to apply a liniment that will accelerate it, to spread his influence to the entire wasteland. Both want the Wanderer to side with them, leaving the others' wishes ignored. This leaves three basic choices to go about this quest: * Side with Birch and apply Birch's sap to Harold's heart to stop his growth. * Side with Laurel and apply Laurel's liniment to Harold's heart to accelerate his growth. * Side with Harold and destroy his heart, killing him in the process. Instead of these options, Harold may be burned down with a fire-based weapon such as the Shishkebab or Flamer. If this is done, negative Karma will be received and all of Oasis will become hostile. After the argument The rest of the Treeminders, who are willing to talk at this point, will express their views on the situation. Any rewards are based on what is decided to do to Harold's heart and who is spoken with before entering the caves. Regardless of what the player chooses to do to Harold's heart, speaking with Sapling Yew beforehand is recommended. If she is asked about her "god", a speech check will become available, revealing Harold's fear of fire. If the speech check is passed and the player character chooses not to burn Harold down to complete the quest, she will give them Yew's bear charm after completion of the quest. As an alternative, the Child at Heart perk can be employed to guarantee success. Siding with Birch * Speak with Branchtender Maple before entering the caves and ask her about how she ended up in Oasis. She will tell about how she felt that she was chosen to come here, and fears that outsiders will eventually find and ruin the Oasis. * Speak with Branchtender Cypress before entering the caves and ask him how he became a Treeminder. He states how Birch took him in, and told him how important it is to keep Oasis a secret from the outside. Siding with Laurel * Speak with Bloomseer Poplar before entering the caves and ask her about "her god". She will state her views about how Harold is not only her god, but everyone's god, and he should be shared with the entire wasteland. * Speak with Branchtender Linden before entering the caves and ask him how he ended up in Oasis. A speech check can be passed to get him to explain how he was once a Brotherhood Outcast, and was found injured by the Treeminders. After being nursed back to health by Bloomseer Poplar herself, he decided to join them. Siding with Harold * There is no need to speak with anyone prior to entering the caves, with the exception of Sapling Yew. Burning Harold * As is stated above, Harold is afraid of fire, and can be killed with almost any fire based weapon. The flamer, heavy incinerator, plasma rifle, missile launcher, Nuka-grenade (doesn't even have to detonate, just hit him), plasma grenade, mini nuke, or Shishkebab will all work on him. Once on fire, he will roar loudly and shake violently until dead. This will cause a Karma loss, and all of Oasis will immediately become hostile. : The following weapons do not set Harold on fire: the Firelance, frag mines, plasma mines, and the Burnmaster. Into the caves The main entryway to the cave system is in the main Oasis hub area. The lock (100 lockpick required) can be picked or Branchtender Cypress can be asked for the key. Resistance in the Oasis caverns mostly consists of mirelurks, mirelurk hunters, and mirelurk kings (depending on player's level), along with the odd radroach. Notable loot inside the sunken chambers includes a D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine (in a box by the table, underneath a baseball glove), a couple of Stealth Boys, and a single pre-War book. If needing crutches for the railway rifle, there's a pair on the bed. There is also a silenced 10mm pistol on the table and two cherry bombs in a crate. After getting the loot, continue to the next pool of water where there is a mini nuke underwater in the center of the pool and two stimpaks by a skeleton further ahead. In the next chamber straight ahead are two ammunition boxes with missiles and flamer fuel (flamer fuel in an easy locked box and missiles in an average locked box). There is a missile, blood pack, RadAway, purified water, and a stimpak in the northeast of the area lying next to a skeleton. In order to advance, going underwater is necessary at times, so if it doesn't look like there's a way through, try checking underwater. Near the end of the sunken chambers, a thumping will be heard. This is the sound of Harold's heart. When reached and interacted with, the options mentioned before will present themselves to the player. If the heart is destroyed, then the Barkskin perk will immediately be obtained from being exposed to the radiation. This perk grants an inherent 5% damage resistance. Aftermath and rewards A nearby door will lead into another cavern, which will lead back to the grove, where either Birch or Laurel will be waiting depending on the choice made. If the heart was destroyed, Birch will be there, expressing regret over not listening to Harold. If the sap or liniment was applied, Harold may be spoken to, and will have some dialogue about the choice, where he regrets being selfish. At this point, the Treeminders who supported the player's decision will supply them with gifts. The Treeminders may also be spoken to after this to get dialogue about said choice. Note that Sapling Yew will give Yew's bear charm if the speech check was passed, regardless of the choice made. She is also the only one who will give a reward if the heart is destroyed. Sap applied * Branchtender Maple will give the player Maple's garb. * Branchtender Cypress will give the player a missile launcher and two missiles. Liniment applied * Bloomseer Poplar will give the player Poplar's hood. * Branchtender Linden will give the player Linden's Outcast power armor. Heart destroyed * The Barkskin perk is rewarded. Sapling Yew * Sapling Yew gives the player her charm if the speech check was passed prior to the quest completion, or if the speech check is failed, having the "Child at Heart" perk will unlock the dialogue to get Yew's charm. (This increases the player's Speech by 10 permanently.) The sunken chambers The sunken chambers are the second cave-system you enter. After entering the sunken chambers, walk until you can turn left, do so, and continue forward until you reach a table. * 1 pre-War book on top of the trunk next to a box of darts. * 1 D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine left from the table in a crate under a baseball glove. * 1 Stealth Boy on the table along with 1 silenced 10mm pistol and 10mm ammo. Into the dead center of the irradiated pool water: * 1 mini nuke * 1 Mentats * 2 Stimpak * 1 Combat Knife As you continue the road (near the skeleton): * 1 Stealth Boy on top of 2 ammo boxes * 1 Chinese assault rifle Just as you get towards Harold's heart, turn left instead of right (next to a skeleton): * 1 Purified water * 1 RadAway * 1 blood pack * 1 missile * 1 stimpak The Damp Cave You can access this cave by a door near Harold's heart or southeast of Harold is a cave. The cave is noticeable by a white rock above the water. The door to the entrance is under water and can be opened with the Oasis cave key or a Lockpick skill of at least 25. You can enter the cave from Harold's grove, but it is rather meant to be a quick exit from the rest of the cave system. You cannot proceed from here to the rest of the caves, as there is a high ledge in front of the exit to them. Furthermore, entering from the submerged entrance you will need to swim past a couple of mirelurks to solid ground before you can fight them. Inside the cave there could be mirelurk kings, mirelurk hunter, or standard mirelurks, dependent on the player's current level. When you come back above water the second time, on your left will contain: * 1 Buffout * 1 Box of 10mm rounds * 1 10mm pistol * 1 Nuka-Cola Quantum * 1 stimpak At the southeast side of the cave (just straight ahead): * 1 ammunition box locked very easy * 1 sniper rifle valued 31 caps (20% CND) * 1 stimpak * 1 RadAway * 2 Fission battery * 1 Med-X * 1 combat knife valued 14 caps (35% CND) Quest stages Siding with Harold Siding with Tree Father Birch Siding with Leaf Mother Laurel Burning Harold Notes * Burning Harold is such an evil act that it causes an extra video of Harold burning to appear in the game's end video if the player has low Karma. It will not show if the player completed The Power of the Atom by blowing up Megaton, or wiping out Rivet City's population. * If Harold is burned, and the player comes back to him after leaving his area they will discover the skeletal/burnt Harold. * To obtain the achievement/trophy for this quest as soon as possible, while at the same time not angering the people of Oasis, save after entering the grove. At that point, simply attack Harold with a fire-based weapon (this also works with the Fat Man and, given that plasma is super-heated gas, plasma rifles). When the achievement or trophy unlocks, you may reload the save. Note the quest will still be incomplete if no further action is taken. * Before speaking with Harold, burning him and then attempting to interact with him results in a message saying "The talking tree has been killed." However, after speaking with him, doing so will result in a message saying "Harold can no longer speak to you." * If the Treeminders are angered through dialogue, the only way to complete the quest will be to burn Harold. Similarly, if the Treeminders become hostile for any reason, burning Harold will again be the only way to complete the quest. He will also refuse to speak with the player if the town is hostile. * The caves can be accessed before undergoing the ritual (100 lockpick required), but the path to the heart will be blocked by roots. * If you choose to use a fire-based weapon to kill Harold, you will not receive Yew's speech bonus and the people of Oasis will remain hostile. * One evil path is to do the quest, choosing either to spread his influence or to stop it, then burn Harold after receiving your rewards. This rewards bad Karma along with whatever rewards you chose. * If you have the Life Giver or Animal Friend perk, when you talk to Birch before the ritual you gain unique dialogue options regarding the wildlife and thriving plant life in the Oasis. Behind the scenes * Yew said that "to judge the living and the dead" during the ceremony is a reference to the Apostles' Creed. Bugs * Birch refers to the female Lone Wanderer as a male during the purification ceremony. * After talking to Harold/Bob, if you return and talk to him again after he tells the player he needs time to say goodbye to Bob, the player may become trapped in a circular conversation with no way to exit but reset. * If you enter Oasis, but leave before the ritual is complete, Father Birch could mysteriously vanish. This makes it impossible to complete the quest without burning Harold. You can get him to come back if you wait in a place where he goes everyday (his chair, for example) for 24 hours. Once you've stopped waiting, he will appear in front of you and you can continue the quest normally. * Sometimes, Sapling Yew will not offer you her charm, even if the speech check/perk check is completed. Also, sometimes completing the quest at night (coming out when most are asleep) Sapling Yew cannot be found (and no bear charm); however completing the quest during daylight (tried after 7:00 AM) or waiting until the sun rises solves the problem. It may also be solved by speaking to Sapling Yew before you go to the caves and asking her about his secret. * Sometimes, Bloomseer Poplar will not offer you Poplar's hood if you applied Laurel's liniment even if Leaf Mother Laurel says Poplar has a gift for you. * After leaving the Oasis caves, regardless of how you handled Harold's heart, either Laurel or Birch will be inside Harold's area and the gate will be locked and require a key, and they will not come out. The gate out of Oasis will also be locked and will be red; the only way to escape is to kill Birch, if you sided with Laurel, and use his key to escape, but this will fail the quest as all the residents of Oasis will turn hostile. You can get around this by going through the Damp Cave in the chamber with Harold's heart. The Damp Cave leads right to the grove. You will be able to speak to Birch or Laurel and complete the quest, but you will have to kill them for their key to escape, as both the door to the Grove and the door out of Oasis will remain locked. Killing either will turn all of Oasis hostile and you will be unable to get the rewards from the Treeminders. * Sometimes when going through the path with the beds to the chain link fence, the game will lock your character, being unable to move, use your Pip-Boy, or shoot guns. All you can do is look around, crouch and change view as if you’re sitting on a chair. To fix the PC version press the ~ key (or equivalent) to enter the console and enter the command "tcl" without the " this will state collision off then walk to the gate, make sure you are above the floor and enter console again and enter the command again to restore clipping. You should be able to now open the gate! To fix this on a console, load a saved game from prior to the argument between Laurel and Birch and then make sure to see their argument and speak with them while they are still near the chain link fence. This bug may occur because there is a point near the chain link fence where the player triggers the scene in which Laurel and Birch argue. If Laurel and Birch leave this trigger point without the player seeing them argue, the trigger point may remain active and lock the player when they approach. Load a saved game and while Laurel and Birch are still close to the chain link fence, walk towards them and trigger the scene with their argument. The trigger point should then deactivate and no longer lock the player. * After the conversation between Laurel and Birch, the player may not regain their ability to do anything besides look around in one place like they should. This can be fixed by going into the console on PC (~ key) and typing "EnablePlayerControls" and pressing enter. * If you go through the caves and come out the other end and miss interacting with the heart altogether the game can freeze if you try to go back in. * Birch may not begin the purification ritual after the player drinks the sap. * The other Treeminders may also be spoken to after the argument, and can give gifts after the quest. Note that it has been reported by a PS3 user that if not spoken to, they may not give the rewards after the quest, whereas a 360 user has claimed that it is not necessary. As long as all the Treeminders are not angered through dialogue, any path through it should work. Gallery Fallout3 Oasis High 0 ThX.jpg|Effects of local brew Oasis - Ritual Effect.jpg|Effects of local brew — extended version (WS, High). (Sidearm carrying mod applied, Birch's sidearm can be noticed.) HaroldsHeartDestr.jpg|Harold's heart OasisGrove.jpg|The Grove Harold.jpg|Harold and Bob Treated Heart.jpg|The heart absorbs Laurel's liniment FO3 Harold endslide 1.jpg|Burning Harold ending sildes FO3 Harold endslide 2.jpg Harold corpse.jpg|Harold, burnt See also * ''Fallout 3'' quests * ''Fallout 3'' achievements and trophies External links * Article on the Apostles' Creed, a Christian document referenced by Yew. Category:Fallout 3 quests Category:Fallout 3 achievements and trophies Category:Oasis de:Oasis (Quest) es:Oasis (misión) pl:Oaza (misja) ru:Оазис (квест) uk:Оазис (квест)